The Sky Dragon and The Princess
by TristMB
Summary: The story of the Dragon of the Sky and the Princess of the Tower. A story as old as time with many interpretations in one version the dragon devour princess and in another, it was slewed by a knight. But how about this one. Partial-GenderbendAU!


The Sky Dragon and The Princess

Prolouge

* * *

 **December 11, X784**

 **Fiore, Magnolia**

Fairy Tail the guild has been rowdy like any other day. Natsu and Gray were fighting and bickering as usual. Erza scolded them soon after they accidentally swooshed her strawberry shortcake. Lucy and Levy were talking about books and, their daily life. Gajeel was singing his so-called song if you can call it that. Cana was still drinking booze from a barrel. Juvia was ogling over Gray. Elfman was screaming something about being a man, Evergreen irritated by this, scolded Elfman for a being so loud.

The usual day.

Then there's Wendell Marvell he was a teen of about 5'2ft tall and he was 16 years old or so he thought since his foster mother Grandeeney always told him, he grew older when spring came after a long winter.

Wendell has warm chocolate brown eyes and his short hair was a dark cobalt blue of, his fringes covered his forehead and his side-bangs were long that it became curly as it reached its tip. He wears a white long-sleeve dress shirt the sleeves were pulled up to his elbow, over his dress shirt was a blue vest. He wears black slacks and a pair of brown boots. His guild mark is color dark blue that is located on his right shoulder.

'I, Wendell Marvell had been in the guild for four months since the Alliance of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and, and the former guild Cait Shelter defeated Oración Seis. Unfortunately, the aftermath of that event turned my life upside down. I discovered that Cait Shelter was a just an illusion and the family and friends, I knew for all my life were just constructs made by the guild master of Cait Shelter, Rabaul. Illusion or no they were still real to me.

3 Months later, I was yet again put on an adventure in Edolas. Where we met our counterparts and I have one thing to say about Edo Wendell, he was kind of an ass and quite frankly a brute, basically Natsu and Gajeel with my face. But, even so, that didn't stop us from helping Jellal of that world or Mystogan to defeat his father, King Faust. After that, I discovered that Mystogan was actually the one who found me when Grandeeney left me. It shocked me, I met my true brother figure and I realized that I almost completely ruined everything that one time during Oración Seis incident. But, I was still glad that I helped Jelal of our world.

And, Lisanna a person that I heard from the Strauss siblings and Natsu was actually alive. And, the next thing I knew was that the guild partied so hard that the next day I found myself hanging on the door in the morning for some odd reason and that was two weeks ago!

Many things had happened ever since I joined Fairy Tail, it was an overwhelming experience on my part. But, nevertheless, I lived through it all with my guildmates.'

A sigh escaped Wendell's mouth. He found nothing to do. He wouldn't fight anyone here and, sure as hell he wouldn't drink booze.

Wendell was scanning the guild to find something interesting, Carla was busy buying grocery for the two of them; she insisted that she should be the one buy them, somehow.

'Mostly because Carla the one is the cooks in our apartment and I don't want to ever repeat that **inci** **dent**.' Wendell cringed at the memory of super dried pickled plums and curry. He shook his and tried to forget it.

He sighed, head and continued to find something interesting in the guild.

Then, his eyes fell on a certain ravenette girl named, Juliet Conbolt.

He babysat the girl and had kept the girl in company when her father, Macao Conbolt was out on a job, since Macao said that Natsu and Gray were bad influences to the girl, Mirajane was too busy in the guild at the time, Erza might traumatize her, Cana was a drunkard and not a good sister-figure, and Lucy is always out on a job with Team Natsu to pay for her rent, apparently they would either get reduced or no reward since Team Natsu would always destroy the town they're in or, better yet find a way to royally mess up the job.

Macao decided that Wendell was the most reliable person for the job.

Wendell didn't mind, though, Juliet was a good girl she always admired the Mages of Fairy Tail, especially her father, Mirajane, and Lucy. She dreams to become a Mage herself.

She usually hangs around the guild's bar talking with Mirajane or occasionally with Cana. The guild treated her like a princess and, oh boy they spoil her crazy. Because it was either because she was too cute or just because she was like an angel. But, Juliet was really a bashful and humble little girl she didn't really like being spoiled, but she was still grateful for the gesture.

Juliet was currently sitting on the other corner of the bar where she's enjoying a strawberry parfait (probably made by Mira-nee). Her waist-length raven hair swayed to and fro, as she merrily swings her short legs up and down l. She hummed a happy tune. Juliet is wearing a white sleeveless blouse with an orange ribbon on the collar. She wears a black pleated skirt and a pair of black flats, along with white socks that only reached up to her calves.

Wendell noticed that in the past couple of days that Juliet was fidgety around him, he thought that she was just nervous around him or something. But, that didn't stop him from being friendly with the little girl. Juliet is lucky to have Fairy Tail as her family.

Meanwhile, Juliet sensed Wendell's gaze as she turned her head to find the bluenette. Her serene black orbs met his warm brown one, she immediately looked away from the boy with a light pink blush adorning her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Wendell saw Juliet's reaction of looking away from him. Wendel thought he did something wrong. Did he scare her? Did he look menacing!? Wendell continued to ponder as he looked somewhere else.

While Juliet on the other is panicking. She felt her cheek heating up.

'Oh Gods, did Wendell just at looked at me?' Juliet thought.

Juliet harbored a crush on a certain cobalt haired Sky Dragon Slayer for a long time now. At first, she admires the strong power, Wendell has and even thoug he is the youngest mage in Fairy Tail, he was gentle, kind and humble. She watched him train day in and out, unbeknownst to the boy. Wendell always trains in the forest, seeing his determined eyes made the girl's heart flutter. Sure, Natsu was strong but Wendell has a certain air **(TristanMB: Pun intended.)** around him. His smile seems to glean a certain kind of light that soothes her. His eyes invited a kind warm feeling.

Juliet couldn't really understand her feelings for the Sky Dragon, but she knew that it made her happy, perhaps it was love? But, alas she couldn't speak what her heartfelt.

Lost in thought, Juliet blush even deepened more to a crimson red.

She always thinks about bluenette teenager ever since he started to hang around her more (outside of babysitting of course). When he first arrived she always ask him a silly question like what air tastes like or can he live eating only air. But, time passed she grew to like him. She didn't care that he was nine years older than her. What matters to her is that he was here. And, just maybe given time and she might have a chance.

She glances to where Wendell was, but he isn't there.

"Hey there, Juli-chan!" Wendell greeted from behind her with the nickname that Juliet insisted him on using.

"Kyah!" Juliet squeaked a small shriek and almost dropped the parfait glass.

"Whoops!"But, Wendell caught it before it fell.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Wendell placed the parfait on the counter in front of Juliet and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"It's fine." Juliet meekly said with a soft voice.

Anyone wouldn't catch what she said, given how rowdy the noise of the guild is, but Wendell's enhanced senses heard it loud and clear.

Wendel lightly chuckled.

"Duly noted." Wendell said.

Juliet's blush grew even more.

"What brings you here, Wendell-nii?" Juliet's voice was soft and quivery.

"I was just bored." Wendell shrugged.

"I guess I didn't have anything better to do."

"Don't you have to go to a job soon, like Nastu-nii and Lucy-nee?" Juliet asked the bluenette.

"Nah, I made enough jewels to last me for the next month or so. I guess I am on break this week. And, I don't intend to add more collateral damage with Team Natsu.'" Wendell said as he muttered the last one.

Juliet tilted her head.

"What was that?" Juliet asked as she puts a finger on her chin.

Wendell waved his hands defensively. "Nothing!"

"Anyways, did Mira-san make you that parfait?" Wendell has quick to change the topic.

"Mhmm." Juliet nodded as she put a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"You won't mind if I have a taste wouldn't you, Julie-chan?"

Juliet black orbs widen in shock and a red blush that rivaled Erza's hair covered her cheeks and ears.

"S-sure." Juliet stuttered in response.

Wendell beamed a small smile not noticing Juliet's flustered face. He used the same spoon Juliet used. He scooped a portion and he put the spoon into his mouth. He tasted the sweet taste of strawberry and a hint of vanilla.

"Strawberry, huh? It's really sweet." Wendell chuckled.

"Anyways, what do you have any plans to do today, Julie-chan?"

Wendell gave the spoon back to Juliet and looked onto Juliet's eyes.

Juliet shook her head a no.

"You and me both."

"You know, despite the guild being rowdy every day I still find nothing to do. But, I do like the company." Wendell said wistfully.

"Hey, Julie-chan would you like to hang around the Sola Tree with me?"

"Umm, sure. Daddy's out in a job and Auntie Mine is kinda busy. So, why not." Juliet said as she beamed a smile to the blue-haired teenager.

Juliet immediately slung her arms around Wendell's neck, and Wendell carried the petite little girl on his back.

Mirajane noticed the two and giggled how adorable they were. Wendell acted a sort of surrogate brother for Juliet and, the girl is deadly shy and she get's bullied by kids in her kindergarten, because of her dreams of becoming a mage, so it was a nice change. Mirajane continued her work in the bar.

* * *

 **December 14, X784**

The weather in Magnolia started to get colder as the day pass by, more snow piled up the streets and the small lakes in the Sola Park had become skating rinks. As the season slowly prepares for the Christmas holiday.

Wendell noticed people in guild acted stranger than usual in the past couple days. Just now Natsu, Gray, Elfman and many others were going on a job spree. Currently, he was sitting on a table with Lisanna he shrugged off the commotion.

"Just this morning, I discover I have the power of premonition." Carla announced as she wagged her tail.

Both Wendell and Lisanna looked at the White Exceed in curiosity.

"You can predict the future?" Wendell and Lisanna asked.

"Yes. Remember what the Queen said? I also have the power to see in the future. Now that I consciously realize it, I'm able to control it a little better." She explained.

"Wow, that's really amazing, Carla." Wendell said.

"So tell me, who will I marry in the future." Lisanna asked.

"I can't see that far in the future, only glimpses of what to come."

Wendell chuckled. "Who are expecting, Lisanna-nee?"

Lisanna put a finger on her lips. "It's an S-E-C-R-E-T." Lisanna playfully put her finger on her lips make an 'shh'.

"OY! Lava Brain, I got that request first, dumb-ass." Gray shouted.

"Gyahaha! Finders keepers! Icy Nudist!" Natsu had a beeline towards the entrance of the guild's exit.

"Tch! **Ice Make: Wall**." Gray made a wall of ice on the entrance on the entrance.

Natsu crashed into the icy cold wall that Gray made.

"Oi, you want a fight ya' bastard. " Natsu growled.

"Gladly." Gray responded.

Wendell noticed this exchange and sighed.

"I don't know who's supposed to act more mature. Me or them." Wendell made one last sigh before trying to stop the fight.

" **Ile Vernier.** "

" **Ile Arms.** "

Wendell cast an incantation that boosted his speed and increased his arm strength.

As Natsu and Gray were about to punch each other. Wendell moved quickly in-between them. With blinding speeds, he grabbed both Natsu's and Gray's fist. And, with his increased strength he slammed both them down on the Guild's floors

This caused the two teens to groan in pain.

"What the hell, Wendell!" both Natsu and Gray shouted at the younger teen.

"You guys, will just calm down and sort this out in a civil manner."

"Never with him!" they said in sync.

"Why are you fighting for this quest anyways, aren't you part guys of a team?"

"Oh, that's right you don't what's the event today, Wendell-kun" said Mira from the counter.

"What is going today and many of the members are going quest hopping, the request boards are almost empty save for the S ranked ones."

"This week we will find the next member to be an S rank mage. By, having a prerequisite for doing the most quest before the end of the week. And, the Top 8 will be nominated for the Promotion Exam. This just an annual event here."

"I see, then you guys just go along." Wendell finally lets go of Natsu and Gray.

As Gray was rubbing his sore wrist. Natsu made his beeline for the exit and escaping Gray in the process.

Gray took this with a grain salt and just find a new quest.

"Wendell-kun are you perhaps interested in joining with the promotion exam?"

"Nope, I'm just a new member so I'll just be a member for now."

"That's fine, you'll have other chances in the years to come." Mira said with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **December 23**

Guild Master Makarov had the announce the nominees for the exam and by order of the highest to the lowest they were Freed Justine with 50 Quest, Mest Gryder with 41, Levy McGarden with 39, Cana Alberona with 36, Gray Fullbuster with 30, Juvia Lockser with 30, Elfman Strauss with 29 and Natsu Dragneel with 28.

The 8 contestants were tasked to get a partner by 27th before they disembark to Tenrou Island. And, make their return by the 1st of January.

Freed and Bislow had paired up immediately. Gajeel had forced a partnership with Levy shortly after the announcement. Evergreen may or may not coerced Elfman to make her his partner. Natsu decided that Happy was his partner on the spot. And, the rest had to find a partner by 4 days.

After the announcement of the contestants, they had a Fairy Tail-Style party until midnight.

Wendell didn't stay for the party and he spends his time wandering Magnolia. As a child, he liked the winter though he isn't immune to cold like Gray is. He is used to the cold winter and not wearing a coat for is fine, since a Dragon Slayers body was tough.

He liked the cold wind splashing on his face as the snow fell on his clothes. He likes air during winter it was like ice-cream for him. It was chilled and soothing for him to taste the air during this season. His picked up some noises on the river he was walking by. When he looked down he found no other than Mest Gryder floating on the icy waters?

"So you have noticed." he said eccentrically while his mouth was open?

"Ummm, Hello there Gryder-san." Wendell awkwardly said.

"Mest will be fine." He said while still keeping his mouth open.

"Sooo."

"What am I doing out here?" He said.

Wendell just nodded awkwardly.

"Tasting the snow and feeling the icy waters of course!" He said aloud.

Wendell from what he recalls Mest was one of the more eccentric members.

"So."

"Why did I call you out!?"

"Yes."

"I want to become my partner." he said.

"Ahhh."

"Don't worry about it I won't rush you, I'll give you time to think about it, bye." With that he just vanished.

"... Did he just used Teleport Magic?"

He stared at the river where Mest was a few seconds ago. Shocked by his sudden appearance and of him asking to join him.

'I'll just ask Carla about it when I get home.' he said to himself.

As he was about to walk home, he smelled a familiar scent of lavender.

When he turned around he found Juliet covered in her winter attire which consisted of a burgundy coat with orange accents. And, around her neck was an orange scarf and with a pair of brown winter boots.

"Wendell-nii, I finally found you." she said as her breath was made visible by the weather.

"Julie-chan!? What are you doing out in the dark it's dangerous this time night." he softly scolded her.

"Ah... I'm sorry." she said as she lowers her head.

"As long you're fine it's okay, but where is your dad."

"Daddy's passed out drunk at home, Uncle Wakaba brought him back home."

'Should a child know these things?'

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Wendell said as he offered his hand to the girl.

Juliet beamed a smile and happily grasped Wendell's hand.

"Why, did you wanted to find me?" Wendell asked.

"Oh.. That is because I lik-" Juliet mid-sentence and averted her gaze from the bluenette.

"What's wrong?" Wendell was visibly worried.

Juliet's grip slightly tighten.

Wendell looked at her with extreme worry.

While Juliet, on the other hand, was blushing extremely hard. As she trying to process what she was going to say.

"Juliet, Are you alright?" He asked.

Juliet's grip tightens more.

"Promise me you won't laugh, okay?"

"I would never."

"Okay, here it goes."

"I like you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello this TMB it's been a while since I last updated anything really. But, know my other stories from To Aru Majutsu No Index, Certain Bizzare RailDex isn't discontinued I just haven't found motivation and/or ideas for the recent chapter, I'll find a way to release a new chapter.**

 **This story was supposed to be a one-shot in X791 Arc with the same premise and like my other works, this is a partial-Genderbend AU, so that is basically my gimmick as a Fanfic Writer.**

 **But, this is just shameless advertising for my other story on a smaller fandom, so if anyone is interested on my previous please read and review it .**

 **As always this was Trist Comment, Follow and Criticize.**


End file.
